Meet the Sponsors
by Roxanne Clara Merrett
Summary: All she wanted–all anyone wanted–was a peaceful year catching up on education after the war. Obviously that just was not going to happen, not with these "sponsors" along for the ride.


Chapter 1

**Meet the Sponsors**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?"<p>

"Where are we going?"

"Where are all the other students?"

These were only some of the murmurs that sounded amongst the seventh–and this year, the eighth as well–year students. They had been woken before dawn's light by the head of their house and were being lead towards the great hall without an explanation.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's happening?" The question came from none other than Harry Potter as he walked along beside the Head Girl, figuring if anyone would know that it would be her.

"I don't know, Harry. I wasn't told anything more than you were," Hermione sighed, shaking her head lightly as she fought off a yawn.

"Where's the Head Boy; maybe he knows something," Ron suggested. His shoulders raised halfheartedly in a shrug as Hermione shook her head. The professors certainly weren't going to tell them anything, and they hadn't been given a clue since the start of term three days ago.

The seventh and eighth years, numbering around a hundred and forty with all the houses combined, were lead into the Great Hall. The head of each house was standing at the front of the room, patiently waiting for each student to sit at their house's table, and the grumblings of protest to die down.

"I know you're all wondering why we have woken you so early on a Saturday; I did too when I was a seventh year," the new Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin–a tall, pale young woman in her late twenties by the name of Lirum Mersay–assured the groggy students.

"Some of you may already be aware of what you are about to witness, but you must all understand this. Nothing you see will you be able to tell any student that is not present in this room. This is a privilege for only the seventh years," McGonagall said, the warning tone in her voice causing some of the students to exchange cautioned glances. "Those of you with a parent that has attended Hogwarts may have been informed of this over the summer, but for the rest of you, prepare yourself for what's ahead."

"All of you know of the Founders of Hogwarts, for which each house is named; Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff," Flitwick started to say, glancing over to Professor Sprout as she continued with his statement.

"But what most of you don't know is that each house also has a Sponsor. These Sponsors guided the Founders, and when the time came, tested each student with the attributes of their house. These Sponsors are still around today."

"Throughout the course of this year, these sponsors will be watching every student in their respective house, assessing their strengths and weaknesses. Always be on your guard, for you will never know when they will appear to you," McGonagall said, looking to Mersay as she retreated the room adjacent to the Great Hall. "Students, meet the Sponsors."

Hermione was just as confused as everyone else, or so she thought. A glance over to the Slytherin table showed one Draco Malfoy smirking as he leaned against the table, surrounded by his friends. Did he know something? That little price of—

"My, my, what a promising group this year."

The silky voice that had sounded from the front of the room deviated Hermione's attention from Malfoy, causing her to look forward again. Where the head of each house had stood, now there were strangers. Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing anyone like time, or reading of anyone with their descriptions.

In front of the Gryffindor table stood a man of average height, bound in muscles, with eyes that blazed like fire, and hair like blackened soot. In front of Slytherin, another male, graced with a tall, willowy frame, crowned with strawberry blond hair pulled back with multiple, complex braids, and eyes of molten gold. In front of Ravenclaw, the only woman stood, short midnight black hair brushing against her shoulders and held back by gold bands while her inquisitive emerald eyes roved over the seventh and eighth year Ravenclaw students. In front of Hufflepuff, a wizened old man stood proud, though leaned generously upon his crane as his snowy white beard concealed his hands, and his merry cerulean eyes took in the humble sight of his Hufflepuffs.

The one that had spoken, the Slytherin sponsor, had stepped forward to examine the students under his watch closer, though as he stopped beside Draco, a wicked grin overcame his features. "Ah yes, another Malfoy. I expect big things from you, this year."

As golden eyes stared into Draco's own silver orbs, the boy could only nod, offering his signature cocky smirk. "I will not fail you, Lord Loki."

Hermione frowned as Draco addressed his sponsor Loki? Like, the god Loki? But, they were just a myth, so who could he be referring to?

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, trickster; they don't know what's going on yet." The Gryffindor sponsor pointed out calmly, not even taking a glance at the students in his own house as he watched the Slytherin sponsor.

"But it's so much _fun _when they're in the dark." The Slytherin sponsor chuckled darkly as he resumed his position between his fellow sponsors, though perhaps a few steps ahead. Always, a few steps ahead.

"Welcome students, I must say I expected more of you, though I suppose the war wiped out many students, as regretful as it is. We are the sponsors of Hogwarts; I am Loki Laufeyson, Norse god of deceit and trickery, and sponsor of Slytherin."

"I am Ares, Greek god of courage and integrity, and sponsor of Gryffindor," the muscular man added, looking to the woman as she began to speak.

"I am Neith, Egyptian goddess of wisdom, and sponsor of Ravenclaw."

"And I am Sylvanus, Roman god of the wild, and sponsor of Hufflepuff." The old man's voice contained a weariness from age, but it was undetectable by those not actively seeking it out. "We will watch over you as we did with the Founders, but you must tell no one of us. Failure to abide by this will lead to expulsion from Hogwarts."

"Of course, we cannot stay here every second of the day," Neith said, sweeping her gaze across each student present, "but call to us, and we will come whenever you need us."

"That is not to say that we will fight your battles for you," Ares added on quickly. Courage and integrity yes, but he was still a warrior through and through. "Your job, alongside your normal studies, is to prove yourself worthy of your house. Many of you have just been through a war. Good. It will have prepared you for what is ahead, for while our methods may be strange, it is nothing like what some of you have seen."

Hermione's head was spinning. She was staring at _gods,_ real proper gods! _Now now Hermione, it could be a trick, _she thought, though she couldn't bring herself to believe it. There was something so surreal about these people. Their flawless beauty to the eyes of mortals, their powerful voices that demanded respect and obedience . . .

All she wanted–all _anyone _wanted–was a peaceful year catching up on education after the war. Obviously that just was not going to happen, not with these "sponsors" along for the ride.


End file.
